Some portable electronic devices continue toward a trend of reducing their overall footprint. However, in some cases, certain features of a portable electronic device may remain the same size or even increase in size while still achieving the overall reduced footprint of the portable electronic device. For instance, a laptop computing device having a display housing used to receive a display may be reduced in size while the display includes the same size or increases in dimension. In order to do so, a frame or border region surrounding the display must be decreased.
However, reducing the frame or border may reduce the structural support or rigidity provided to the display. Also, a smaller display housing may require internal components previously in the display housing to be positioned in other areas, such as a bottom portion of the portable electronic device. This requires a redesign of the device, as new data communication (for example, wiring) must be introduced between the display and the internal components. In order to incorporate new data communication, some internal components remaining in the display housing may be exposed to the environment making them susceptible to damage. Alternatively, the internal components may be removed from the display housing which may cause a reduction in functionality of the portable electronic device.